Grojband: Magical Mystery Tour
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: Takes place between Music and Romance 1, and 2. Inspired by the Beatles Album Grojband gets the chance to be the band featured on a musical tour of magic and mystery as they travel to Brittan. There will be challenges and obstacles, and of course someone trying to stop them. But not Trina since she's nice again. Includes songs from the album and other various albums. I do not own!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The commercial.

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband or The Beatles)

 **This is going to take place after the events of Grojband Music and Romance 1. Just after their encore chapter.**

Corey was sitting on the couch with Laney flipping through channels.

"I read Music and Romance Chapter 7 and I finally found out how Trina became nice," said Laney.

"Yeah," said Corey, "I never thought she'd be jealous of me."

He flipped through some more channels.

"There's gotta be something to watch," he said.

Laney saw a channel.

"Go back one, I think I saw something!" said Laney.

He went back and they both saw Mayor Mellow.

"Hey there fellow citizens of Peaceville," he said on the TV, "Are you bored?"

"Yes," said Corey.

"Are you looking for some excitement in your life?" asked Mayor Mellow.

"Yes," said Laney.

"And are you a band who's looking for a gig?" asked Mayor Mellow.

"YES!" said Corey and Laney in Unison.

"Jinx," said Corey.

"Then pack your gear and roll up for the Magical Mystery Tour!" said Mayor Mellow.

A background appeared behind him revealing magical things happening all around.

Magical Mystery Tour (From Magical Mystery Tour)

 _Mayor Mellow: [Roll up! Roll up for the magical mystery tour!  
Step right this way!]_ __

 _Back-up Singers: Roll up, roll up for the mystery tour  
Roll up, roll up for the mystery tour  
Roll up (And that's an invitation), roll up for the mystery tour  
Roll up (To make a reservation), roll up for the mystery tour  
_

 _Mayor Mellow:The magical mystery tour is waiting to take you away  
Waiting to take you away_

 _Back-up Singers: Roll up, roll up for the mystery tour  
Roll up, roll up for the mystery tour  
Roll up (We've got everything you need), roll up for the mystery tour  
Roll up (Satisfaction guaranteed), roll up for the mystery tour  
_

 _Mayor Mellow: The magical mystery tour is hoping to take you away  
Hoping to take you away_

 _Mystery trip_

 _Back-up Singers Aaaah... the magical mystery tour  
Roll up, roll up for the mystery tour  
Roll up (And that's an invitation), roll up for the mystery tour  
Roll up (To make a reservation), roll up for the mystery tour  
The magical mystery tour is coming to take you away  
Coming to take you away  
The magical mystery tour is dying to take you away  
Dying to take you away, take you today_

Corey and Laney were dazzled by what they saw on the commercial.

"Woooooooooooooooow," said Corey.

"I know," said Laney.

Kin and Kon came rushing through the doors.

"Kon, we're supposed to knock first," said Kin.

"Oh, right," he said as he knocked.

"Guys, did you see…." Said Kin.

"The commercial for the Magical Mystery Tour?" asked Corey, "Yes!"

"Man it sounds so awesome," said Laney, "Just think, going to Britan and all over town and seeing magical things happen while performing music!"

"Are we up for it guys?" asked Corey.

"Yeah, but how are we even gonna get there?" asked Laney.

"I can drive," said Trina (I mean Katrina), "Something tells me that this will be an awesome opportunity for you guys to really show the world what you can do!"

"Wow, thanks sis," said Corey.

"But first, I need to change my hairstyle," said Katrina as she put her hair in one ponytail.

"This is gonna be awesome," said Kon, "We need some songs pronto."

"Well good thing we have 2 sorces," said Laney, "Corey's lyrics, and Trina's diary."

"Its Ka-Trina silly," said Katrina as she pinched her cheeks.

"Speaking of which I have something," said Corey as he got out a piece of paper.

The others looked at them.

"This is really good," said Laney, "Let's try them out." She got out her bass.

Everyone got out their instruments.

"1, 2, 3!" said Kon as he counted down.

They did a jam and started to play.

I want to hold your hand (Singles)

Corey: Oh yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

Oh please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
And please, say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand  
I'll let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy  
Inside  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide

Yeah, you've got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

Corey and Laney: And when I touch you I feel happy  
Inside  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide

Corey: Yeah, you've got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll feel that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
Corey and Laney: I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

Katrina cheered and squealed. "This is gonna be awesome!" she said.

Little did she know, her doppelganger, Train Beff was listening.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Tour Begins

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband or The Beatles!)

Train was walking back to his home.

It was day time and girls were checking him out.

Come Together (From Abbey Road)

Here come old flattop, he come grooving up slowly  
He got joo-joo eyeball, he one holy roller  
He got hair down to his knee  
Got to be a joker he just do what he please

He wear no shoeshine, he got toe-jam football  
He got monkey finger, he shoot Coca-Cola  
He say, "I know you, you know me."  
One thing I can tell you is you got to be free

Come together right now over me

He bag production, he got walrus gumboot  
He got Ono sideboard, he one spinal cracker  
He got feet down below his knee  
Hold you in his armchair you can feel his disease

Come together right now over me

Train got out his journal and wrote some thoughts insiode it. "Wait til Carrie and the others hear about this," he said to himself

(Right!  
Come, oh, come, come, come.)

He roller-coaster, he got early warning  
He got muddy water, he one mojo filter  
He say, "One and one, and one is three."  
Got to be good-looking 'cause he's so hard to see

Come together right now over me

Oh  
Come together  
Yeah, come together  
Yeah, come together  
Yeah, come together  
Yeah, come together  
Yeah, come together  
Yeah, come together  
Yeah, oh  
Come together  
Yeah, come together

He came in and saw Carrie and the others jamming.

"Well, I see you kids are jamming all night," he said.

"That's right," said Carrie, "We gotta be in tight shape if we wanna beat Garbage band."

"Well, I think I heard something you girls might like," said Train.

"I'm a boy," said Larry.

"Whatever," said Train, "Anyways, Grojband is going on some kind of magical mystery tour."

"You mean _the_ magical mystery tour?" asked Kim.

"You know about it too?" asked Train.

"Mina told us about it," said Carrie.

"Well, what if I told you I got you tickets to it?" asked Train.

"You did?" asked Mina.

"You did?" asked Kim and Konnie.

"That's right," said Train, "I figured you could use this as an opportunity to crush Grojband."

Carrie grinned. "Girls, we're going on a tour," she said.

(Wicked cool transition!)

Corey was on top of the roof looking at the sun.

Laney sighed happily at him.

"He seems really happy about this," said Katrina.

"I can tell," said Laney, "He really wants us to get known. He reminds me of how things were when people made fun of him for his dreams."

"They did?" asked Kon.

"Yes," said Laney, "He would always sit on top of a hill and look at the sun set."

She remembered old memories when they were young kids.

The Fool on The Hill (From Magical Mystery Tour)

Laney: Day after day, alone on the hill  
The man with the foolish grin is keeping perfectly still  
But nobody wants to know him  
They can see that he's just a fool  
And he never gives an answer

But the fool on the hill  
Sees the sun going down  
And the eyes in his head  
See the world spinning around

Well on the way, head in a cloud  
The man of a thousand voices talking perfectly loud  
But nobody ever hears him  
Or the sound he appears to make  
And he never seems to notice

But the fool on the hill  
Sees the sun going down  
And the eyes in his head  
See the world spinning around

And nobody seems to like him  
They can tell what he wants to do  
And he never shows his feelings

But the fool on the hill  
Sees the sun going down  
And the eyes in his head  
See the world spinning around

He never listens to them  
He knows that they're the fools  
They don't like him

The fool on the hill  
Sees the sun going down  
And the eyes in his head  
See the world spinning around

Corey turned and saw Laney. "Huh?" he asked as he smiled.

Laney gasped and blushed. She pretended to polish an amp and fell.

"Eh," he said.

The next day, Corey and the gang made it to the bus and got on.

"This is gonna be awesome," said Corey, "Once Brittan sees what we can do as a band they'll beg us to come back for more shows!"

"As if Grojband would get more shows in a city like that," said a voice.

He turned around and saw The Newmans.

"Hello Newmans," he said.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have a tour to play," said Carrie.

"Not before us you don't," said Laney, "So you move."

"Hey, no fighting on the bus," said Mayor Mellow, "Now get your tushies on board."

"Yes sir," everyone said in unison.

The bus started and the Newmans and Grojband were staring at each other.

"This is gonna be a long month," said Mina.

"Yep," said Katrina.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Cavern Club.

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband or The Beatles!)

Corey and the gang got off the bus and went to their hotel.

"So this is the place we'll be staying at," said Katrina, "Looks cozy."

"First one to the room gets the top bunk!" said Mina.

"Oh no you don't!" said Katrina as she chased her.

The bands went in.

"Why do the newmans always find their way to sabotage a gig?" asked Kin.

"I don't know, but as long as we focus we'll get through it," said Corey.

They went into the room. "Wooooooooow," they all said.

"At least we get separate rooms for bands," said Kon, "And a music studio."

Corey and Laney walked around the room.

"So Core, what things are planned for us this time?" she asked as she poked his forehead.

"Well, Mellow is having us play at the cavern club after this guy, Helter Skelter," said Corey, "He's said to be an amazing guitar player from the 90s."

"Was he one of your inspirations?" asked Laney.

"Pretty much, but you know what else keeps me going?" asked Corey.

"What?" asked Laney.

"You," said Corey, "I love you Lanes."

"I know," she said as she smiled.

"I don't think you do," said Corey.

Do you want to know a secret (From Please Please Me)

 _Corey:_ _You'll never know how much I really love you  
You'll never know how much I really care_

 _Listen  
Do you want to know a secret  
Do you promise not to tell, whoa oh, oh_

 _Closer  
Let me whisper in your ear  
Say the words you long to hear  
I'm in love with you_

 _Listen  
Do you want to know a secret  
Do you promise not to tell, whoa oh, oh_

 _Closer  
Let me whisper in your ear  
Say the words you long to hear  
I'm in love with you_

 _Laney: I've known the secret for a week or two  
Corey: Nobody knows, just we two_

Kin and Kon were giggling and Laney shut the door on them.

 _Laney: Listen  
Do you want to know a secret  
Do you promise not to tell, whoa oh, oh_

 _Corey: Closer  
Let me whisper in your ear  
Laney: Say the words you long to hear  
Corey: I'm in love with you_

Corey and Laney kissed.

Carrie scoffed in disgust.

"Huddle up everyone," she said.

"We're already gathered," said Train, "So what's up?"

"We need to find some way to get those kids out of the tour," said Carrie, "Anyone got any ideas?"

"So far no," said Lenny, "We already tried breaking up Borey and Lamey, and looked what happened."

"Well, we could try some other things," said Kim, "What about one of my inventions?"

"No Kim, you know what happened last time don't you?" asked Carrie.

A flashback showed one of Kim's inventions blasting the Newmans into Outer Space.

"Um….. no," said Kim.

"Well I do," said Carrie.

"I'm sure you'll think of something sis," said Train.

"You know, the directors of Grojband should make you a real….." said Lenny.

"No 4th wall breaking," said Train, "It always falls on me whenever it breaks."

"I was just….." said Lenny.

"Shush," said Train.

A piece of the 4th wall fell on him.

"Ow!" he said.

(Wicked Cool Transition!)

Corey and the gang were at the Cavern Club.

"Good luck Core," said Katrina as she kissed his forehead and he laughed.

She followed Mina to the audience.

Kin got out the uniforms. They were matching suits and ties with the Grojband symbol on the suit.

"Cool, they match our instruments," said Corey.

"Yeah," said Laney, "I can tell this is gonna be good."

They took a peek at the guy Helter Skelter.

"Whoa, he plays just like Eric Clapton," said Corey.

"He sounds so bluesy, its not funny," said Kon.

He then started to play another song.

Blue Jay Way (From Magical Mystery Tour)

 _Helter:_ _There's a fog upon L.A.  
And my friends have lost their way  
We'll be over soon they said  
Now they've lost themselves instead  
Please don't be long please don't you be very long  
Please don't be long for I may be asleep  
Well it only goes to show  
And I told them where to go  
Ask a policeman on the street  
There's so many there to meet  
Please don't be long please don't you be very long  
Please don't be long for I may be asleep  
Now it's past my bed I know  
And I'd really like to go  
Soon will be the breath of day  
Sitting here in Blue Jay Way  
Please don't be long please don't you be very long  
Please don't be long for I may be asleep  
Please don't be long please don't you be very long  
Please don't be long  
Please don't be long please don't you be very long  
Please don't be long  
Please don't be long please don't you be very long  
Please don't be long  
Don't be long, don't be long, don't be long  
Don't be long, don't be long, don't be long_

The audience cheered.

He went backstage and saw Grojband.

"So you kids performers too?" he asked.

"You bet," said Corey.

"Well don't sweat it, they're all warmed up," said Helter.

He left with his bandmates.

"Put your hands together for Grojband!" said Mayor Mellow.

Grojband went up to the stage.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" said Corey.

Hey Bulldog (From White Album)

Corey: Sheepdog  
Standing in the rain  
Bullfrog  
Doing it again  
Some kind of happiness is measured out in miles  
What makes you think you're something special when you smile?

Child-like  
No one understands  
Jack knife  
In your sweaty hands  
Some kind of innocence is measured out in years  
You don't know what it's like to listen to your fears

Kin: You can talk to me  
You can talk to me  
You can talk to me, if you're lonely you can talk to me

Corey went into a guitar solo and the fans went in a frenzy.

One of them grabbed his hair and screamed.

Laney was looking at them. "Get your hands off him," she said to herself.

Kon: Yeah hey, oh!  
Ho, ho!  
Yeah!  
Ho, ho, ho, ho!  
Ho, ho!

Corey: Big man (Yeah)  
Walking in the park  
Wigwam  
Frightened of the dark  
Some kind of solitude is measured out in you  
You think you know me but you haven't got a clue

Kin: You can talk to me  
You can talk to me  
You can talk to me, if you're lonely you can talk to me  
Hey!

Wahoo woof! Woof!

Hey bulldog! Hey bulldog!  
Hey bulldog! Hey bulldog!

Hey bulldog!  
Hey bulldog!

They finished their song and left the stage.

Katrina and Mina cheered louder.

"Now that's what I call a show," said Kin.

"That was awesome, right Laney," said Corey.

She remembered what happened and said, "Yeah… great."

They started to leave.

(Awwwww someone's feeling jealous. What will happen next? Tune in and find out!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kim's Kandy

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband or The Beatles!)

Laney was sighing on the bus.

Helter Skelter was heard on the radio playing his hit "Your Mother Should Know"

Your Mother Should Know (From Magical Mystery Tour)

 _Helter:_ _Let's all get up and dance to a song  
That was a hit before your mother was born  
Though she was born a long, long time ago  
Your mother should know (Your mother should...)  
Your mother should know (...know)  
Sing it again  
Let's all get up and dance to a song  
That was a hit before your mother was born  
Though she was born a long, long time ago  
Your mother should know (Your mother should...)  
Your mother should know (...know)_

 _Lift up your hearts and sing me a song  
That was a hit before your mother was born  
Though she was born a long, long time ago  
Your mother should know (Your mother should...)  
Your mother should know (...aaaaah)  
Your mother should know (Your mother should...)  
Your mother should know (...aaaaah)_

 _Sing it again  
Da da da da...  
Though she was born a long, long time ago  
Your mother should know (Your mother should...)  
Your mother should know (...know)  
Your mother should know (Your mother should...)  
Your mother should know (...know)  
Your mother should know (Your mother should...)  
Your mother should know (...know)_

"What's the matter?" asked Katrina, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah," Laney lied.

"I can tell when you're lying," said Katrina, "Something's bothering you."

"Ok, you got me," said Laney, "Its Corey…."

"What happened, did you two break up?" asked Katrina.

"No, I would never do something to break his heart," said Laney, "Its just that…. That performance, a lot of girls were on him and grabbing him."

"Oh," said Katrina, "Well, that's no need to be sad. He's an amazing musician, and he's lucky to have a girl like you."

"Really?" asked Laney.

"Of course, you're smart, cute, headstrong, and you really care about Corey's happiness," said Katrina, "Not to mention the fact that you went along with all his plans. That shows how much you care."

Laney smiled. "You're right," said Laney, "I shouldn't let my emotions toy with me. I love Corey and that's all that matters."

"There you go," said Katrina.

"Corey's actually lucky to have a brother," said Laney as she looked down, "I don't have any siblings."

Katrina hugged her. "We could be sisters," she smiled.

Laney smiled and hugged her back.

"Look Kat, its Nick Mallory," said Mina.

Katrina and Mina saw him ride by and Mina sighed.

"I know I like him, but so does Mina," Katrina thought in her head.

"So dreamy," said Mina.

"Why don't you date him?" asked Katrina.

Mina's eyes brightened with joy. "Really?" she asked.

"Of course," said Katrina.

They walked to another part of the train.

Laney went to join Corey and the others.

(Wicked Cool Transition!)

Carrie and the others came into their room at the hotel at the next part of the tour and saw Kim asleep.

"Kim?" asked Carrie, "Kim wake up."

She shook her and she woke up.

"Have you been playing on the keys all night again?" asked Carrie.

"Yes Carr, yes I have," said Kim, "But that's not why I was up all night."

"Then why were you up?" asked Train.

"I wanna show you guys something I've been working on," said Kim.

She held out a piece of candy.

"That's what you've been working on?" asked Larry, "Candy?"

"Not just any candy Larr," said Kim, "This is a little invention I like to call, Kim's Kandy!"

"So?" asked Konnie, "What does it do?"

"It sends whoever eats it, on a mind trip," said Kim as she gave each of the members some pieces.

They each eat them.

"Its just some usual candy," said Carrie, "I don't see…"

Carrie saw that Larry had two heads.

"Um why do you have two heads?" asked Carrie.

"Why do you look like you have one eye," said Larry.

"Everyone's upside down," said Konnie.

Lucy in The Sky with Diamonds (From Sgt Pepper)

 _Kim:_ _Picture yourself in a boat on a river  
With tangerine trees and marmalade skies  
Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly  
A girl with kaleidoscope eyes_

 _Cellophane flowers of yellow and green  
Towering over your head  
Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes  
And she's gone_

 _Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Aaaaahhhhh..._

 _Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain  
Where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies  
Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers  
That grow so incredibly high_

 _Newspaper taxis appear on the shore  
Waiting to take you away  
Climb in the back with your head in the clouds  
And you're gone_

 _Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Aaaaahhhhh..._

 _Picture yourself on a train in a station  
With Plasticine porters with looking-glass ties  
Suddenly someone is there at the turnstile  
The girl with kaleidoscope eyes_

 _Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Aaaaahhhhh...  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Aaaaahhhhh...  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds __[fade out]_

They were all laying on the ground.

"Holy crap," said Carrie, "This might be a way to get rid of Grojband and continue the tour without distractions!"

"Yeah!" said Konnie.

"Omg, omg, omg, omg!" said Train.

He saw a girl riding on a scooter and gave Train a wink and he fainted.

"Do you know who that was?!" asked Train.

"Who was it?" asked Konnie.

"Only the hottest girl ever," said Train, "Spunky Nichole Vallory!"

"I thought you weren't into girls in your school," said Kim.

"But she's still so hot!" said Train, "That girl makes me crae, crae!"

She came into the hotel and Train spied on her in secret.

I want you (She's so Heavy) (From Abby Road)

Train: I want you  
I want you so bad  
I want you  
I want you so bad  
It's driving me mad  
It's driving me mad

I want you  
I want you so bad, babe  
I want you  
I want you so bad  
It's driving me mad  
It's driving me mad

Bystander 1: I want you  
I want you so bad, babe  
I want you  
I want you so bad  
It's driving me mad  
It's driving me mad

Bystander 2: I want you  
I want you so bad  
I want you  
I want you so bad  
It's driving me mad  
It's driving me mad

She got her key and started walking up the stairs.

Train and bystanders: She's so heavy  
Heavy, heavy, heavy

Carrie and the others were looking.

"No wonder he likes her, just look at how she moves," said Larry.

"I know," said Kim, "She's got all the boys begging on her knees."

Carrie and the Newmans: She's so heavy  
She's so  
Carrie: Heavy,

Larry: heavy,

Kim and Konnie: heavy

She saw Nick Mallory

Nichole: I want you  
I want you so bad  
I want you  
I want you so bad  
It's driving me mad  
It's driving me mad

"Looks like your big brother's got some big competition," said Larry.

Train: I want you  
You know I want you so bad, babe  
I want you  
You know I want you so bad  
It's driving me mad  
It's driving me mad  
Yeah

She's so

She went into her room and had a secret place.

She opened the door and had a hundred pictures of Nick Mallory from every moment.

She saw that two others were having their eye on them in another picture.

"You will be mine Nick Mallory, someday," she said.

Kin saw it.

"Holy groj!" he said.

(Oh boy! Looks like a 3rd girl has her eye on Nick Mallory, while Train has his eye on her. There's a love triangle going on. What will happen? Tune in and find out!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The trap.

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband or The Beatles!)

Corey and the gang were getting ready to record a song on Kin's laptop.

"Ready guys?" he asked.

"You bet," said Laney, "Now let's do it."

"1, 2, 3," said Kon as he counted down.

Something (From Abbey Road)

Corey: Something in the way she moves  
Attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way she woos me

I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how

Somewhere in her smile she knows  
That I don't need no other lover  
Something in her style that shows me

Don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how

Corey and Laney: You're asking me will my love grow  
I don't know, I don't know  
You stick around now it may show  
I don't know, I don't know

Corey did a guitar solo. Katrina and Mina were listening.

"This sounds so good," said Mina.

Something in the way she (He knows) knows  
And all I have to do is think of her  
Something in the things she shows me

Corey: Don't want to leave her now  
Laney: You know I believe and how

"And cut," said Kin, "That was good."

"Now all we gotta do is post them on Bleater and people will come begging for more," said Laney.

Katrina put her flash drive on Kin's laptop.

"Someone's gotta share them with school friends too," said Katrina.

"Nice sis," said Corey, "Thinking outside the box."

"So how are things with Nick Mallory?" asked Katrina.

"So good," said Mina, "Thank you so much for letting me date him."

"No problem," said Katrina, "I got a bigger fish to fry with romance."

"Do you know him?" asked Kon.

"I'm not even sure if he knows," she giggled.

A piece of paper landed on Mina's back.

"What the…." She said as she looked at it.

It read "Back off my hunk or else! Signed NV"

"Who's NV?" asked Corey.

"Oh no," she said, "Its her?"

"Who?" asked Laney.

"Nichole Vallory," said Katrina, "She's bullied us since 8th grade and steals our men from us."

She took the paper and ripped it apart.

"Don't worry Mina, I'll make sure that shemale doesn't take your Nick," she said.

"Thanks Kat," said Mina.

Nichole Vallory was watching them. Her eyes slowly started to change.

"Once they eat that candy we can dispose of them completely," she said in the voice of a familiar foe.

The next day the gang was getting on the bus for another part of the tour.

Mina saw Nichole Vallory.

"Its her," she said.

"Mina and Trina," she said, "Its been a while."

"What do you want?" asked Katrina.

"Just wanna say hi," said Nichole Vallory as she looked down to Corey, "And this must be your brother Corey, the trouble-maker."

Corey scoffed.

"Well, have fun on your little mystery tour," said Nichole as she went to the bus.

"What. A bitch," said Laney.

"I know that's right," said Corey.

He kissed her on the lips and she blushed.

"Like it?" he asked.

"Loved it," said Laney.

"Well, if it isn't Grojband," said Carrie.

"Newmans," said Corey.

"What do you posers want?" asked Kin.

"We just wanted to give you a gift," said Konnie as she held out a bag of candy.

"Candy!" said Kin and Kon.

Carrie grinned and gave Larry a fist pump.

"I guess I can try it," said Laney as she took a piece.

Her eyes widened.

"Holy crap!" said Laney, "This is soooooo good. Core you gotta try it."

She fed him one and his eyes widened.

"There's plenty in the bag for you guys," said Carrie, "So eat to your hearts content."

They ate some more.

Laney started seeing strange things.

Corey saw Kin slowly turn into a walrus costume while Kon saw Laney turn into a Hippo (Or a gorilla costume. If I'm wrong, let me know)

Kin saw Corey turn into a bunny costume with his guitar.

"So many different colors and stuff," said Laney, "I'm going crazy." She giggled.

"Me too," said Katrina, "Mina why do you have eggs in your head."

"What?" asked Mina as she was laughing and giggling.

I am The Walrus (From Magical Mystery Tour)

 _Kin:_ _I am he as you are he as you are me  
And we are all together  
See how they run like pigs from a gun see how they fly  
I'm crying_

 _Sitting on a cornflake waiting for the van to come  
Corporation tee shirt, stupid bloody Tuesday  
Man you been a naughty boy. You let your face grow long  
I am the eggman, they are the eggmen  
I am the walrus, goo goo g' joob_

 _Mister City Policeman sitting, pretty little policemen in a row  
See how they fly like Lucy in the sky, see how they run  
I'm crying, I'm crying  
I'm crying, I'm crying_

 _Yellow matter custard dripping from a dead dog's eye  
Crabalocker fishwife pornographic priestess  
Boy you been a naughty girl, you let your knickers down  
I am the eggman, they are the eggmen  
I am the walrus, goo goo g' joob_

Kin played a cello and Kon played a violin while Corey and Laney danced around what they thought was a garden. __

 _Sitting in an English garden waiting for the sun  
If the sun don't come  
You get a tan from standing in the English rain  
I am the eggman, they are the eggmen  
I am the walrus, goo goo g' joob goo goo goo g' joob_

 _Expert texpert choking smokers  
Don't you think the joker laughs at you? (Ho ho ho! He he he! Ha ha ha!)  
See how they smile like pigs in a sty, see how they snied  
I'm crying_

 _Semolina pilchard climbing up the Eiffel Tower  
Elementary penguin singing Hare Krishna  
Man you should have seen them kicking Edgar Allan Poe  
I am the eggman, they are the eggmen  
I am the walrus, goo goo g' joob goo goo g' joob  
Goo goo g' joob goo goo g' joob  
Goo gooooooooooo jooba jooba jooba jooba jooba jooba  
Jooba jooba  
Jooba jooba  
Jooba jooba_

The bus started to leave while Corey and the others started walking the opposite way.

"See you never Grojdorks!" said Carrie as she laughed.

Kim flipped them off.

Nichole saw them walking off into the woods.

"It worked," she said, "Now its time for Nichole Vallory to woo that hunk."

(Oh no! Grojband got lost in the woods from the tour. What will happen to them? Also why is Nichole Vallory acting weird and speaking in strange voices? What does this all mean? Tune in and find out!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: True Intentions

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband or The Beatles!)

Train saw the Newmans practicing.

"Have you guys seen Grojband?" he asked Train.

"Not really," said Carrie, "Those turds probably got lost or something."

"I see," he said, "Well at least nothing's stoppin' us from being well known in Britain."

He saw Nichole Vallory walk by and give Train a wink.

"She's so spunky," said Train.

He saw her following Nick Mallory, and the hearts in his eyes started to crumble.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr," he said, "MINA! SUDDEN APPEARANCE!"

She was nowhere to be found.

"Mina!" he said again, but there was no answer.

Corey woke up and found himself sleeping with Laney on the grass.

"Lanes, Lanes wake up," he said rubbing her shoulder.

"Huh?" she asked. She woke up and found herself in the woods.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"In the middle of….." said Corey.

"Nowhere," said Kin, "I guess we went crazy over that candy and it looks like it was…."

"Spiked," said Katrina, "And now the bus is gone and we have no way of getting back to the bus because its far away."

"And it was all…." Said Corey.

"Part of the Newmans plan….." said Kin

"To get rid of us…." Said Katrina.

"And steal our spotlight!" they all said in unison.

"I think I get it Core," said Laney, "But can you explain it fully?"

"I would, but I'm too busy…"

"Plotting payback!" said Kin.

"Well, all that matters is that we find your sister and everyone else," said Laney.

"Yeah," said Corey.

(Wicked Cool Transition!)

"Ladies and Gentleman, The Newmans!" said Mayor Mellow.

The Newmans got onstage and ready to perform.

Hello Goodbye (From Magical Mystery Tour)

 _Carrie:_ _You say yes, I say no  
You say stop and I say go go go, oh no  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello_

 _I say high, you say low  
You say why and I say I don't know, oh no  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
(Hello goodbye hello goodbye) Hello hello  
(Hello goodbye) I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
(Hello goodbye hello goodbye) Hello hello  
(Hello goodbye) I don't know why you say goodbye  
(Hello goodbye) I say hello/goodbye_

 _Why why why why why why do you say goodbye goodbye, oh no?_

 _You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello_

 _You say yes (I say yes) I say no (But I may mean no)  
You say stop (I can stay) and I say go go go (Till it's time to go), oh  
Oh no  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello hello_

 _Hela heba helloa  
Hela heba helloa, cha cha cha  
Hela heba helloa, wooo  
Hela heba helloa, hela  
Hela heba helloa, cha cha cha  
Hela heba helloa, wooo  
Hela heba helloa, cha cah cah __[fade out]_

The audience cheered.

Train saw Nichole Vallory speaking with Nick and his eyes grew red.

"Ok, see you later," said Nichole as she left.

Nick turned and saw Train looking at him.

"Can Nick assist you?" he asked.

"Yes," said Train, "You can assist me by keeping away from my girl."

"What do you mean, Train Beff?" asked Nick Mallory.

"Don't you 'what do you mean, Train Beff' me," he said, "Nichole is my woman and I won't let any boy have her."

"Looks like your brother's starting something," said Lenny.

"Exist elsewhere," said Train, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

A bunch of girls grabbed Nick away.

"Sorry buddy, Nick Mallory has fans to attend to," he said as he was pulled away.

"Grrrrrrrrr," he said.

He then sighed.

And I Love Her (From A Hard Day's Night)

 _Train:_ _I give her all my love  
That's all I do  
And if you saw my love  
You'd love her too  
I love her_

 _She gives me everything  
And tenderly  
The kiss my lover brings  
She brings to me  
And I love her_

 _A love like ours  
Could never die  
As long as I  
Have you near me_

 _Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love her_

 _Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love her_

Carrie was walking to find Nichole's Room.

"Maybe we should have a girl to girl chat," said Carrie.

She suddenly heard Nichole talking.

"Its all going according to plan," said Nichole, "Once we get rid of Grojband, the orbs will have nothing in their way, and I'll need no use of this body."

"Girls, come here," said Carrie.

"I'm a…." said Lenny before she shushed him.

"Those foolish Newmans don't realize that I gave Grojband the candy, and now that they're out of the way, we can use them as well," said Nichole.

"Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuun," said Konnie.

"Shhhhhh!" said the others.

(Wicked cool transition!)

Katrina and Mina were looking for Grojband.

"Corey, where are you?" asked Katrina.

"Laney?" asked Mina.

"Kin, Kon!" said Corey, "Where are you guys."

"Mina, Katrina!" said Kin.

"Where is everyone," said Kon.

Laney smelled something.

"Core, look," she said.

He looked and saw a field of strawberries.

"Whoa," said Corey.

He ate one and he suddenly felt….. happy as if nothing bad was happening.

"These are amazing," said Corey.

Laney ate one as well.

Strawberry Fields Forever (From Magical Mystery Tour)

 _Corey:_ _Let me take you down, cos I'm going to Strawberry Fields  
Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about  
Strawberry Fields forever_

 _Living is easy with eyes closed  
Misunderstanding all you see  
It's getting hard to be someone but it all works out  
It doesn't matter much to me  
Let me take you down, cos I'm going to Strawberry Fields  
Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about  
Strawberry Fields forever_

 _No one I think is in my tree  
I mean it must be high or low  
That is you can't you know tune in but it's all right  
That is I think it's not too bad  
Let me take you down, cos I'm going to Strawberry Fields  
Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about  
Strawberry Fields forever_

 _Always, no sometimes, think it's me  
But you know I know when it's a dream  
I think I know I mean a "Yes" but it's all wrong  
That is I think I disagree  
Let me take you down, cos I'm going to Strawberry Fields  
Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about  
Strawberry Fields forever  
Strawberry Fields forever  
Strawberry Fields forever_

Kin, Kon and the others were laying on the floor as if they were hopeless.

"We'll never find Corey and Laney at this rate," said Kon, "I'm beat."

"I hope we find my little brother soon," said Katrina, "I'm really worried about him."

"I'm sure we will," said Mina, "Don't give up just yet."

Because (From Abbey Road)

 _Katrina, Mina, Kin and Kon:_ _Aaaaaahhhhhh...  
Because the world is round it turns me on  
Because the world is round...aaaaaahhhhhh_

 _Because the wind is high it blows my mind  
Because the wind is high...aaaaaaaahhhh_

 _Kin and Kon: Love is old, love is new  
Katrina and Mina: Love is all, love is you_

 _Nick: Because the sky is blue, it makes me cry  
Because the sky is blue...aaaaaaaahhhh_

 _Chorus: Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh...  
Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh...  
Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh..._

Mina sent a text to Nick, and Train before she fell into deep sleep.

Meanwhile, Nick Mallory was reading a newspaper and threw it away. It was titled "Children lost and assumed dead in woods."

He then threw the paper away and sat on a bench.

A Day in the Life (From Sgt Pepper)

 _Nick:_ _I read the news today oh boy  
About a lucky man who made the grade  
And though the news was rather sad  
Well I just had to laugh  
I saw the photograph  
He blew his mind out in a car  
He didn't notice that the lights had changed  
A crowd of people stood and stared  
They'd seen his face before  
Nobody was really sure  
If he was from the House of Lords  
I saw a film today oh boy  
The English Army had just won the war  
A crowd of people turned away  
But I just had to look  
Having read the book  
I'd love to turn you on_

The Newmans were recording something on Kim's Laptop

 _Lenny: Woke up, fell out of bed  
Dragged a comb across my head  
Found my way downstairs and drank a cup  
And looking up I noticed I was late  
Found my coat and grabbed my hat  
Made the bus in seconds flat  
Found my way upstairs and had a smoke  
And somebody spoke and I went into a dream_

Train saw a text from Mina saying she was lost in the woods. He knew she was his sister and decided to go and find her.

 _Nick: I read the news today oh boy  
Four thousand holes in Blackburn, Lancashire  
And though the holes were rather small  
They had to count them all  
Now they know how many holes it takes to fill the Albert Hall  
I'd love to turn you on_

Nick got the same text and decided to get on his scooter and find his girlfriend.

He and Train ran into each other.

"Where are you off to?" they said in Unison, "I'm going to find my sister (Girlfriend)."

"Back up," said Train, "You're dating Mina?"

"That's right," said Nick.

"Right on," said Train, "Now let's go find my sister."

Train got in his car and they drove to the woods.

(Final Chord from A Day in The Life plays here)

(A Truce has been made with Train and Nick! Will they find the kids, Trina, and Mina…..)

Katrina: Its Katrina silly

(….Right. Katrina and Mina before the tour ends? Tune in and find out!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: An unlikely help

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband or The Beatles)

Everyone else was on the bus riding through a place called Penny Lane.

"And here is a little town called Penny Lane," said Mayor Mellow, "A beautiful place."

Nichole Vallory was looking at her laptop.

"A few more hours and its bye bye Grojband," she said in a strange voice

Carrie was looking for Train and Mina.

"I wonder where they ran off to," said Carrie.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," said Kim, "What matters is that we have the spotlight."

"True, but I don't want Grojband's career ruined," said Carrie, "I just want a time to shine."

"Someone likes Corey," said Konnie.

Penny Lane (From Magical Mystery Tour)

 _Mayor Mellow:_ _In Penny Lane there is a barber showing photographs  
Of every head he's had the pleasure to know  
And all the people that come and go  
Stop and say hello_

 _On the corner is a banker with a motorcar  
The little children laugh at him behind his back  
And the banker never wears a mack  
In the pouring rain, very strange_

 _Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes  
There beneath the blue suburban skies  
I sit, and meanwhile back_

 _In Penny Lane there is a fireman with an hourglass  
And in his pocket is a portrait of the queen  
He likes to keep his fire engine clean  
It's a clean machine_

 _Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes  
A four of fish and finger pies  
In summer, meanwhile back_

They were riding all around the little city and people were taking pictures. Meanwhile Corey and Laney were looking for the others. "I hope we find them soon," said Laney, "I'm getting worried."

 _Behind the shelter in the middle of a roundabout  
The pretty nurse is selling poppies from a tray  
And though she feels as if she's in a play  
She is anyway_

 _In Penny Lane the barber shaves another customer  
We see the banker sitting waiting for a trim  
And then the fireman rushes in  
From the pouring rain, very strange_

 _Penny lane is in my ears and in my eyes  
There beneath the blue suburban skies  
I sit, and meanwhile back  
Penny lane is in my ears and in my eyes  
There beneath the blue suburban skies  
Penny Lane_

Later that evening, Carrie was leaving her room to get some water.

"Man, I'm thirsty," she said.

She overheard some noises.

It was Nichole Vallory.

"Within the next 3 hours the cannon will fire on Strawberry Fields thus destroying Grojband once and for all," she said in her strange voice.

"Strawberry Fields?" asked Carrie to herself, "That must be where they are!"

"N'orb to the orbs," said Nichole, "The cannon is ready."

Carrie punched the door down.

"Aha!" said Carrie, "The jig is up Orb!"

The orb left Nichole's body and revealed herself.

"That's right," said N'orb, "I'm planning to destroy Grojband! _Our_ goal is finally accomplished."

"More like your goal," said Carrie, "I said I wanted to become twice as good as Grojband. I never said anything about killing them."

"But this could be a revolution," said N'orb, "You girls could be the best band in the world if we work together!"

"I'm a boy!" shouted Larry.

Revolution (From Love)

 _Carrie: You say you want a revolution  
Well, you know  
We all want to change the world_

N'orb tried to get away but Larry blocked her.

 _Carrie: You tell me that it's evolution  
Well, you know  
We all want to change the world_

 _But when you talk about destruction  
Don't you know that you can count me out_

 _N'orb: Don't you know it's gonna be alright  
Alright, alright_

 _Carrie: You say you got a real solution  
Well, you know  
We'd all love to see the plan  
You ask me for a contribution  
Well, you know  
We're all doing what we can_

 _But if you want money for people with minds that hate  
All I can tell you is sister, you have to wait_

 _N'orb: Don't you know it's gonna be alright  
Alright, alright, al..._

N'orb ran and The Newmans chased her. "Don't let that orb get away!"

 _Carrie: You say you'll change the constitution  
Well, you know  
We all want to change your head  
You tell me it's the institution  
Well, you know  
You'd better free your mind instead_

They caught up with and surrounded her before she could run.

 _Carrie: But if you go carrying pictures of Chairman Mao  
You ain't going to make it with anyone anyhow_

 _N'orb: Don't you know know it's gonna be alright  
Alright, alright_

Konnie grabbed N'orb and threw her into outer space. Kim took the laptop and smashed it shutting down the cannon.

 _Carrie: Alright, alright  
Alright, alright  
Alright, alright  
Alright, alright_

"So what happens now?" asked Kim.

"I never thought I'd say this… but Newmans," said Carrie, "Let's save Grojband."

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: An unexpected helping hand

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband! So deal with it!)

Corey and Laney spent hours looking for the others.

It was dark and Laney was getting cold.

She sneezed.

"Lanes are you ok?" asked Corey.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Laney.

Corey felt her forehead.

"You don't look fine to me," said Corey, "Let's get some shelter."

After a few minutes he made a tent and got Laney inside.

"Thanks Core," said Laney.

"Just looking out for the one girl I love," said Corey.

Laney blushed.

"Really?" asked Laney.

"Of course," said Corey, "Sure a lot of girls will try and get my attention, but you're the only one I see in my eyes."

Laney smiled.

"I would kiss you but I don't want you to get sick," she said.

Corey smiled knowing she was ok.

He got out a guitar and played a tune.

While my Guitar Gently Weeps/Golden Slumbers (From White Album and Abbey Road)

 _Corey: I look at you all, see the love there that's sleeping  
While my guitar gently weeps  
I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping  
Still my guitar gently weeps_

 _I don't know why nobody told you  
How to unfold your love  
I don't know how someone controlled you  
They bought and sold you_

 _I look at the world and I notice it's turning  
While my guitar gently weeps  
With every mistake we must surely be learning  
Still my guitar gently weeps_

 _Well..._

 _I don't know how you were diverted  
You were perverted too  
I don't know how you were inverted  
No one alerted you_

He noticed Laney started to fall asleep and smiled.

 _Corey: Once, there was a way to get back homeward  
Once, there was a way to get back home  
Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry  
And I will sing a lullaby_

 _Golden slumbers fill your eyes  
Smiles awake you when you rise  
Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry  
And I will sing a lullaby_

 _Once, there was a way to get back homeward  
Once, there was a way to get back home  
Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry  
And I will sing a lullaby_

Moments later the sun started to come up.

Corey started to hear voices.

"Corey!" said Kin, "Corey!"

He woke up and saw Kin, Kon, Katrina, and Mina.

"Guys?" he asked, "GUYS!"

He went to wake Laney up.

"Laney, wake up, wake up!" he said.

She started to wake up and see the others.

The sun started to come up.

Here Comes The Sun (From Abbey Road)

 _Laney: Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right_

 _Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

 _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right_

 _Katrina: Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Mina: Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here_

 _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right_

Everyone was telling each other how they found each other and what they did to survive out in the forest. They were all happy to be in each other's company again

 _Everyone: Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

 _Laney: Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear_

 _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
It's all right, it's all right_

Kon saw a car coming.

"Guys, help has arrived!" he said.

The car came by them and opened.

"Anybody need a ride," said Carrie.

"Newmans?" asked Laney, "What are they doing here?"

"Is that how you say thanks to somebody who just saved your lives?" asked Kim.

"Saved our lives?" asked Kin.

"Turns out that Nichole Vallory person was being controlled by one of those orbs," said Carrie, "They were planning to wipe you out of existence."

"Its true," said Kim, "I have video proof of everything!"

They watched the video.

"Holy shit," said Corey.

"The real Nichole Vallory is probably with Train or someone," said Konnie.

"Speaking of Train where is he?" asked Mina.

They heard a honk.

It was Nick Mallory on his scooter with Train on the other side.

"Nick!" said Mina as she jumped into her arms.

"How did you guys get here?" asked Katrina.

"They had a little help," said Barney, "Luckily I found you all before the last leg of the tour."

"This day just gets better and better," said Mina.

"Hey girls," said Corey.

"I'm a boy," said Lenny.

"Whatever," said Corey, "Anyways…. Thanks."

"One thing Riffin," said Carrie, "You tell anyone what we did, you'll wind up looking like the orbs."

"Deal," said Corey.

"Now let's get this show back on the road!" said Barney.

They all got on a bus and drove back to where the last leg of the tour was.

Two of Us/Get Back mashup (Let it Be)

 _Corey and Laney: Two of us riding nowhere  
Spending someone's  
Hard earned pay  
You and me Sunday driving  
Not arriving  
On our way back home  
We're on our way home  
We're on our way home  
We're going home_

 _Carrie: Jo Jo was a man who thought he was a loner  
But he knew it couldn't last  
Jo Jo left his home in Tucson, Arizona  
For some California grass_

 _Get back, get back  
Get back to where you once belonged  
Get back, get back  
Get back to where you once belonged  
Get back Jo Jo  
Go home_

 _Corey and Laney: Two of us sending postcards  
Writing letters  
On my wall  
You and me burning matches  
Lifting latches_

 _Corey, Laney and Carrie: On our way back home (Get Back, Get Back)  
We're on our way home (Get back to where you once belonged)  
We're on our way home (Get back, Get back)  
We're going home (Get back to where you once belonged)_

 _Carrie: Get back, Jo_

Helter was getting ready for his performance.

"I sure hope those kids make it back in one piece," he said.

He got his guitar and joined his band.

 _Carrie: Sweet Loretta Martin thought she was a woman  
But she was another man  
All the girls around her say she's got it coming  
But she gets it while she can_

 _Oh, get back, get back  
Get back to where you once belonged  
Get back, get back  
Get back to where you once belonged  
Get back, Loretta_

 _Go home_

 _Corey and Laney: You and I have memories  
Longer than the road that stretches out ahead_

 _Two of us wearing raincoats  
Standing so low  
In the sun  
You and me chasing paper  
Getting nowhere  
On our way back home  
We're on our way home  
We're on our way home  
We're going home_

 _You and I have memories  
Longer than the road that stretches out ahead_

 _Corey Laney and Carrie: Two of us wearing raincoats  
Standing so low  
In the sun  
You and me chasing paper  
Getting nowhere  
On our way back home (Get back, get back)  
We're on our way home (Get back to where you once belonged)  
We're on our way home (Get back, get back,)  
We're going home (Get back to where you once belonged)_

 _Corey:_ _We're going home, you better believe it. Goodbye._


End file.
